


Invincible

by The Cheshire (WhenTheStarsFall)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro and Dave - Freeform, Bro's Death, Canon, Completely canon happenings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Rose's death, Roxy and Rose, Sadstuck, Song - Freeform, canon but not because they didn't sing but the events are canon so, canon character's death, im tagging this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheStarsFall/pseuds/The%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sadstuck song<br/>When Dave's Bro dies<br/>And let's imagine when Rose dies because hey their voices would go well don't you think<br/>Sorry that it's sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a song
> 
> By Dave about Bro  
> And let's make it a duet with Roxy about Rose

I always thought you were invincible  
You just always seemed so strong  
I thought you were unbeatable  
But I guess this proves me wrong

I thought you would always stand tall  
I never thought that you could fall  
But now you're lying here on the ground  
And slowly, I'm breaking down

I couldn't save you  
There was nothing I could do  
This is all because of me  
I've lost my only family

I'm breaking down  
I'm falling apart  
Curled up on the ground  
And sobbing out my heart

I wish I could have just one more chance  
Wish to go back to those times when I would leave you for my friends

I wish I could go back to tell you I love you  
There's so many things I wish to say  
I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through  
I'm sorry for each and every day

All these things I never said but they are true  
I'm only realizing now that I've lost you...  
I made some horrible mistakes  
And I can't take them back, because now it's too late

Your body is slowly getting colder  
I know this is a loss I won't ever get over

I should've saved you, I should've tried to make you stop  
This is all because of me, it's all my fault

I'm breaking, I can't pretend to be strong  
Not like you did for oh-so long

But now your blood is soaking into the ground  
I couldn't handle it and I broke down

I always thought you were invincible  
You just always seemed so strong  
I thought you were unbeatable  
But I guess this proves me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it gradually gets shittier and shittier. I formally apologize. But hey wouldn't you get more and more broken up as your brain actually starts processing what just happened and you come out of shock? It's happened like this to me before so bluhhhhhhh
> 
> Sorry it's so shitty  
> It started out okay  
> I'm tired alright don't blame me for this  
> Blame Hussie, okay? And whoever got me sick because I'm creative but too exhausted to write well.   
> Bye.


End file.
